Finding Happiness 6959 Ed
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: The is another ending to Gokudera's Pain... I'm so sorry for the long wait! It's mostly due to school and problems occurring during publishing of this story... Enjoy!    Warning: Shonenai, don't like don't read. Rated T


Alright minna-san! I'm back! My original file for 'Finding Happiness 6959 edition' got corrupted by some stupid thing and now I'm rewriting the whole thing! TTATT! And I forgot who to dedicate this fic to!

… … …

Right… I should stop getting emotional about this. The answer to the unknowns in the previous fic are 1: Tsuna, 2: Reborn! And nobody got it right… :(

Before I start, just a little refresher:

'6959': Speech/sounds

'_**6959': Thoughts**_

Well, on with the story then!

* * *

Finding Happiness 6959

* * *

The plane touched down in LA, California at dusk, the city's light taking the place of the sun that had set. 'Thank you for traveling with Japan Flights! We hoped you enjoyed your journey with us!' was broadcasted as the passengers left the plane one by one. Gokudera was amongst those passengers.

'_**I wonder how Jyuudaime is now… He's probably very worried…'**_ Gokudera thought as he went to collect his luggage.

**Back in Japan…**

Tsuna was definitely worried. He paced around his office, murmuring to himself incomprehensibly about something as he waited for the news of their search. Suddenly the doors of his office burst open, revealing Ryohei and Chrome. Tsuna stopped pacing and looked to them for answers, to which Ryohei replied, 'We EXTREMELY couldn't find octopus-head's name on any passenger list of all the flights in Japan!' Chrome added, 'Gokudera-san must have registered his flight under another name, but it may also be possible that he lied in his letter and is still somewhere around in Japan.'

Tsuna sighed and said, 'It doesn't really matter where he is, as long as he is safe, then I'm glad…'

'Boss, Gokudera-san will be alright.'

'Yeah! The octopus-head will be EXTREMELY alright!'

**Back to LA…**

Since it was pretty late in LA, Gokudera quickly checked into one of local hotels and ordered some decent meal through the room service to fill his hungry stomach (the food on the plane was simply inedible, in Gokudera's opinion). Finishing his meal, he washed up and changed his clothes, getting ready for bed. Before he fell asleep, he made a note to find an apartment and a job.

The next morning found Gokudera sprawled out on the bed, the bedspreads tangling with his legs. 'Urgh… Where am I?' muttered a sleepy Gokudera. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his memory finally catching up with his brain. _**'Right… I'm in Los Angeles now, not Japan… And in some hotel, not the Vongola HQ where that yakyu baka is…'**_

He got up and shuffled to the bathroom, preparing himself for the rest of the day. Finishing, he called for room service again to order breakfast and got some information regarding the local real estate agency and job agency. After a good meal, he set off to the real estate agency to look for a decent apartment. The realtor was efficient in helping him find the ideal home and soon the deal was signed. All that was left to do for the apartment was a good coat of paint and some furniture.

Having found a place to stay, he went on to the job agency where the people there recommended him some jobs that he could apply for and have an interview with the person in charge, after hearing about his job experience and his skills. The jobs recommended to him are:

1) Research assistant

2) Piano teacher

3) Explosives technician

4) Security expert

He applied for all 4 and was promptly called for an interview with the 1st and the 2nd job. The interview for the first job went well, but they only wanted to hire him for a short period of time. Thus he rejected the offer. The second job interview that he went for landed him the job, as he was really adept at playing the piano and seemed to be a good teacher (that was a lie… he seriously can't teach to save his life, but we'll just ignore that).

Having found both a steady job and a permanent place to stay, Gokudera went off to buy some paint and furniture for his new home. He got some paint from the local DIY shop and returned to his home, painting it in black and red. The paint had to be dried overnight, so he went back to the hotel to rest.

Early next morning, Gokudera woke up and got ready for work, making a reminder to buy some simple furniture that he would need for his new home. On the first day of his job, everything went pretty smooth except for the occasional idiot.

Work had ended early, hence he went to IKEA to buy some furniture for his flat. The purchases were dropped off at his flat before he went back to the hotel to collect his stuff and check out of his room. He then went back to the apartment and began assembling the furniture. A single bed, a study table, a wardrobe, a chair and some shelves were all that he had bought and in a matter of few hours, he had assemble them all.

Feeling tired, he flopped on to the bed and fell asleep. Meanwhile…

**Namimori, Japan**

'Mukuro, you have to go undercover to Los Angeles next week. According to the intelligence reports from Hibari, there seems to be something suspicious going on between the Marciano family and the Schifrin family.' Tsuna paused for a moment before continuing.

'You're going to be acting as butler to the Marciano family; they are hiring one to replace the old butler who is going to retire and I have mailed them a resume and a Photoshopped picture of how their new 'butler' will look like. They will be waiting for you at the airport. While you're there, retrieve as much information as possible and report all findings, is that understood? And no violence.' Tsuna said to Mukuro, handing over a manila folder to Mukuro. Mukuro just replied, 'Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, I'm not some little kid that needs your nagging. If you're done then I shall be leaving.'

'Your flight is this evening, go and pack your stuff.' With that, the conversation between them ended and Mukuro returned to his room to pack the necessary things for the trip.

**Los Angeles**

After a 14 hour flight, Mukuro finally arrived in Los Angeles. Before alighting from the plane he cast an illusion to change his appearance and changed into proper clothes. Once he stepped into the airport, he immediately found by the people who was sent to pick him up.

They walked over to him and introduced themselves, making small talk as they walked to the car waiting for them. Once they reached the mansion, Mukuro was taken to see the boss of the family.

'Welcome to the family Mikhail! Looking at your impressive resume, I'm pleased to be able to hire you as my butler.'

'No sir, it's my pleasure to be working for you.'

'Now, I suppose Mark and Antonio have explained to you about your duties here?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good. Take a rest first, you will start work tomorrow.'

'Alright sir, thank you.'

Mukuro was shown to his bedroom and he began unpacking his stuff, thinking of ways to get the information that is required. Back with Gokudera…

**Somewhere in Los Angeles…**

'Gokudera-san, there is someone who want to hire a piano teacher that is willing to travel to their house to teach, but none of the teachers here live near their place and your home is the closest, so do you mind going there to teach? They are willing to pay more for your trouble to go there.' asked Lisa, the principal of the piano school. 'If that is the case, then I'll go. What is the address?' Gokudera replied. Lisa handed him a piece of paper with the address and telephone number written on it, telling him to call and make an appointment with the family before going over.

Having made the call, Gokudera scheduled the lesson for the next morning and he went on to conduct the rest of his lessons with other students.

The next morning, Gokudera arrived at the address at 10.30am, standing in front of the double door with the musical scores in his messenger bag. After the doorbell was rung a few times, a butler came to open the door.

'Hi, my name is Gokudera Hayato and I'm here to conduct the piano lessons.' Gokudera said to the butler. The butler stood there in shock for a while before letting him in. 'I'm so sorry Gokudera-san, but you resemble some one that I know of, hence my shock.' the butler apologized. 'It's ok.'

'_**Never would Tsunayoshi have thought that I might bump into Gokudera here in Los Angeles… Good thing though, now I can report his whereabouts back to Vongola… Or maybe not… Since he came all the way here, he must not want to be found. Well, I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on him…' **_Mukuro thought to himself as he led Gokudera to the music room. 'Have a seat please, Gokudera-san, the young master will be here shortly. If you need help, feel free to call for me, my name is Mikhail.' Mukuro said as he left the room.

After a few weeks of teaching piano at the Marciano mansion, Gokudera was getting to know Mikhail. From the conversations that he had with Mikhail, he learnt that Mikhail was also born in Italy and had been living in Japan since young. He had only recently traveled to Los Angeles for work as his previous boss had been declared bankrupt. Since they were both from the same roots, they soon got to know each other very well and was often meeting up on Mikhail's day off for lunches and shopping.

Mukuro had not expected to get along so well with Gokudera. He had only intended to be friends with him just to keep an eye on him, but now it turns to be much more than that. He was slowly falling in love with Gokudera. Gokudera had told him about his life when he was young, how he had gone to Japan and met Tsuna and the rest of the Famiglia, missing out the point that they were actually also Mafiosi and that he had actually been in a relationship before.

One day, Mukuro had finally finished collecting the information that he needed, informing Tsuna of the illegal arms trade that was going on between Marciano family and the Schifrin family. The Marciano family was purchasing ammunition and weapons from the Schifrin family, arming up to start an invasion on one of the Vongola's allied families. Tsuna had sent over some men to bust them and in few days' time, Mukuro would be heading back to Japan.

He decided to tell Gokudera his feelings and at the same time, reveal the truth about Mikhail. Thus he arranged with Gokudera to meet up for a drink at the bar.

'Gokudera! Over here!'

'Sorry I'm late, Mikhail. The last student had some pieces that he had composed that he wanted me to look through, so I stayed for bit until I realized that I was late.'

'Ah, it's ok. Gokudera… There's something that I have always wanted to tell you.'

'Oh… Then why didn't you say so? Just speak your mind.'

'_**Well, here it goes…'**_

'Gokudera, I love you!'

'…' (Shocked beyond words)

'Gokudera? I'm sorry. It's ok that you don't reciprocate the feeling. I just wanted to tell you this. And there's another thing I have to tell you.'

'…' (Still shock)

Mikhail body was shrouded in mist, changing and when the mist parted, Mukuro was revealed.

'I lied to you the whole time, but I really fell in love with you. Tsuna sent me here on a mission to spy on the Marciano family and I really didn't expect to meet you. I'll be leaving Los Angeles tomorrow when this mission is over… So… It's not that I'm expecting you to come back to Japan with me, but Tsunayoshi will be really glad to see you again. If there is nothing else then goodbye, Gokudera.'

As Mukuro got up from his chair, Gokudera seemed to have snapped out of his trance.

'Mukuro! Wait! I… I also fell in love with you… I mean, when I'm with you pretending to be Mikhail, I felt at ease and much more happy than when I was with Yamamoto. And just now, when you told me the truth, I was thinking. It doesn't really matter if you are Mikhail or Mukuro, what matters is that I love you, the you that I have spent these few months here in Los Angeles and you've helped me healed from the pain. And I think I'm ready to go back to Japan. I missed Tsuna and the rest.'

Mukuro was so happy that he rushed towards Gokudera and hugged him tightly.

'Waaaah! We're in the public! It's embarrassing!' Mukuro just laughed.

Unable to do anything about it, Gokudera opted for pouting, looking away from Mukuro with obvious embarrassment on his face. After a while, Mukuro decided to let go of him and they left the bar. They left for Gokudera's home and immediately set about to contact the realtor to look for a buyer and to purchase plane ticket for Japan for Gokudera. In the morning Gokudera had called the piano school and informed them of his resignation. They were sad to see him go, but bade him goodbye.

The next day, immediately after the mission was over, Mukuro headed over to Gokudera's house to pick him up and they both left for the airport to head back to Japan. They did not inform Tsuna that Gokudera was with Mukuro, so imagine the surprise on Tsuna's face when he saw Gokudera and Mukuro walking out of the arrival area.

'Gokudera!'

'Tsuna! It's been so long. I'm sorry that I made you worry…'

'Gokudera… It's ok. So long you are safe and sound, I'll be glad.'

'Come on now, we can talk when we get back to the mansion, can't we?'

'Ah, right, let's go, the car's waiting.'

Getting back to the mansion, the rest of the family was surprised to see Gokudera back with Mukuro. And being the ever observant one, Chrome pointed out that Mukuro and Gokudera was holding each others' hands. They forced a confession out of the two and was glad that Gokudera had finally found his own happiness.

Yamamoto was especially happy, feeling guilty for all the months that Gokudera have been away. 'Hey Gokudera, we're still friends right? I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, but I realized that I couldn't live without Kyoya. I'm really glad that you have finally found our own love.' Yamamoto said. 'Tch, but of course we're still friends.' was Gokudera's reply.

**The End…**

Me: Bwahaha! Finally finished another masterpiece! (goes into egoistic mode)

Hibari: Herbivore… Didn't I tell you that the pineapple. Head. Is. Mine? (Menacing aura growing)

Me: Uwah! Hibari-san, this is just for our viewer's sake! Besides, you were with Yamamoto too… (pouts)

Mukuro: Ne, Hibari, stop torturing Yuu-chan… Or else there won't be any more story.

Hibari: Kamikorosu, nappo…

Mukuro: O-O|||

Me: Alright, alright! I'll write a 6918 next ok?

Hibari: Why is it that he's topping, herbivore?

Me: Fine, 6918/1869 ok?

Hibari: Much better.

Mukuro: Review! Or Hibari will bite you to death! 0-0||| And I don't own them!


End file.
